


Набу. Детство и юность

by winni_w



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Historical, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Набу родился в Лондоне в 1636 году</p>
<p>Eсть подробное описание казни. Первый раз Набу с женщиной. Моралофагия. Автор заранее просит прощения за ляпы в исторической матчасти, если таковые попадутся. Есть цитаты из Кастанеды, некоторые события взяты из книги Кастанеды "Учение дона Хуана".<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Набу. Детство и юность

Когда Набу встретился с колдуном, в стране шла гражданская война. Конкретно в его жизни она происходила в виде суматохи, погромов в богатых домах и стычек между упертыми людьми. Упертые люди были: католики и пуритане, англичане и шотландцы, ирландцы и кто угодно, да и просто любители подраться.  
Прямо сейчас Набу, двенадцатилетний тощий мальчишка, пробирался в толпе на рыночной площади Ковент-Гардена. Под тонкими башмаками очень хорошо чувствовались камни мостовой, а в животе урчало, казалось, на весь торговый ряд. Люди набились на площадь, что селедки в бочку, и внимательно слушали горлопана, который взобрался на балаганный помост и орал:  
— Люди добрые! Да что ж это творится! Доколе налоги будут расти! Да нас же до могилы доведут за просто так!  
Слушатели с вилами и мушкетами в руках нестройно голосили то "ДАААА", то "НЕЕЕЕТ", почесывая задницы и портя воздух. Народ тут был простой, моряки да крестьяне. В карманах у них негусто, тем более, в эти нехорошие времена, ловить нечего. А живот урчал все сильней. Побитый с утра бок противно ныл.  
Толстый лавочник отвлекся на крикуна, и Набу быстро стянул пирожок. Протолкавшись от лотка с едой подальше и засев за колесом телеги с сеном, он принялся точить украденное. Тесто оказалось плохое, капусты — мало, но желудок и это принимал с благодарностью. Вмиг умяв пирог, Набу принялся искать, где бы чем еще поживиться. На вопли в духе "Айда бить роялистов!" он не обращал внимания, здраво рассуждая, что это совсем не его дело. Хотят они поубивать друг друга — пускай, больше воздуху будет. А лично его живот просит жрать по-любому, ему наплевать, кто там на престоле сидит.  
Тут он обнаружил, что прямо перед ним стоял какой-то богато одетый господин. На поясе у него висел коричневый мешочек, просто-таки бросаясь в глаза. Набу аж поперхнулся — ну кто так напоказ выставляет кошельки, да в такой толпе! Интересно, почему лорд еще не раздетый стоял? И одежда такая, что вмиг продать можно, и шпага непростая... Ах, вот оно что, — рядом с ним поигрывал мускулами бугай охранник.   
Набу очень хорошо, целую секунду, подумал, стоит ли дело свечей. Решив, что определенно стоит, он тихо-тихо прокрался к лорду со стороны телеги — с другой стоял здоровый молодчик. Так же осторожно, затаив дыхание, он подвел острый ножичек к веревке, на которой висел кошель. Аккуратнейшим образом разрезал тесьму, бережно держа кошелек другой рукой. И, проверяя, взглянул вверх. И едва не окочурился от ужаса. Богач смотрел прямо на него, с грустной и понимающей улыбкой, а глаза у него были — просто дьявольские, засасывали в себя и держали, будто канатом!  
Набу пискнул и рванул под телегу, потом в толпу, не помня себя. Только когда единым духом преодолел полрынка и забился под пустой прилавок, он смог перевести дыхание и понять, что за ним никто не бежит и не кричит: "Держи вора!" Сборище шло своим чередом, народ явно собирался громить роялистов, вопли все нарастали — но все они звучали только про благодетеля Кромвеля и поганого короля.   
Потом он осознал, что кошелек — у него в руке. Набу снова пискнул и выронил тяжелый мешочек. Если у владельца такие жуткие глаза, то в кошеле, не иначе, спрятаны бесы! Подрожав немного, Набу все-таки осмелился ткнуть мешок пальцем. Тот отреагировал всего лишь звоном, как обычный кошелек. Теперь руки затряслись от жадности. Сколько ж там денег, а? Набу быстро развязал тесемки и ахнул — в полумраке под прилавком монеты светились золотом и серебром. Набу сноровисто посчитал их и прикинул в уме, что этого ему хватит на месяца три, если не зарываться.   
Повезло, так повезло! У него перехватило дыхание. Ему точно нужны ботинки! И новая одежда! И немедленно тарелка лучшей каши с мясом в "Висельнике"! Набу охнул от тяжести выбора: что первое — обувь или еда? Мысль "поделиться с семьей" он отмел сразу. Мать померла на прошлой неделе, папаша давно морячил где-то. К своим братцам он не пойдет, больно нужно делиться. А нечего колотить Набу каждый день! Раз такие умные да сильные, пускай сами живут, как хотят.  
Промучившись целую минуту, он все же выбрал ботинки. Он взял из мешка горстку медяков и пару серебряных, а остальное захоронил внутри кучи мусора в глубине прилавка. Набу точно знал, что сюда никто не дойдет — место невыгодное, в конце каменной кишки, покупатели проходят мимо. Поговаривали, что и призраки тут бывают. А как же, в туманном Лондоне без призраков никак нельзя.  
Когда он выходил с рынка, ему показалось, что оборванец у ворот — один в один с тем лордом. Сердце у Набу скакнуло, он присмотрелся — и точно! Лицо такое же, и глаза — те же самые! Цепкие, черные, страшные!   
Набу понесся прочь вскачь, лишь бы дальше от чертовщины.

Он с натугой открыл дверь в лавку портного и просочился внутрь. Небольшое, но ярко освещенное помещение содержалось в идеальном порядке: ряды полок с отрезами тканей и готовыми платьями, аккуратно разложенные на прилавке образцы кож и книжки с рисунками моделей. Портной как раз скучал за одним из каталогов. Он поднял голову и уставился на гостя.  
Набу с ужасом увидел, что это опять тот же самый человек! Он зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас прибегут стражники, или лорд вызовет бесов, или случится еще что-нибудь ужасное. Но время шло, а ужасное все никак не случалось. Он рискнул открыть один глаз и обнаружил, что сатанинский человек сидел себе за прилавком да посмеивался, глядя на его смятение. Набу сначала растерялся, потом рассердился. Он подошел к прилавку и нагло положил серебряный, прихлопнув его ладонью.  
— Мне нужен костюм! Штаны, рубашка, пиджак!  
— Тебе не костюм нужен, — лениво сказал лорд-оборванец-портной, подпирая подбородок рукой. — Ты сам не подозреваешь, какие силы в тебе есть.  
— Я лучше знаю, что мне нужно! — буркнул Набу, внутренне холодея от своей наглости. Украл у него деньги, требует портновских услуг, да еще и разговаривает непозволительным тоном! Этот человек со страшными глазами имеет полное право размолоть его в пыль!  
— А кстати, деньги превратились в пыль, сразу же после того, как ты их припрятал, если хочешь знать, — вздохнул странный человек. — Должен сказать, что то же самое грозит и твоим талантам.  
Набу смотрел на него, как кролик на удава, и подозревал, что выглядит очень глупо. Его парализовал страх, руки и ноги похолодели и онемели. Но страх был по большей части не от того, что он преступил закон, а от того, что Набу не понимал, что этому дьяволу от него нужно. Ходит тут, кошели подставляет... Является по-разному. Что ему надо?! Набу и забыл уже про свои надежды на украденные деньги. Прямо сейчас ему было наплевать на золото и серебро, лишь бы выйти живым из этой передряги.  
А черные глаза засасывали в гибельную трясину, вели куда-то во тьму и сверкали зелеными болотными огоньками. Нет, точно демон какой-то, вон даже оторваться от взгляда невозможно. Магия, наверное. Жуткая магия, на крови девственниц и голубей!  
— Только не убивайте меня! — пискнул Набу.  
— Ну, придет время, и ты сам об этом попросишь, — зловеще пообещал демон. Набу увидел, что нос у него крючком, а зубы острые-острые!  
Что было духу, он припустил прочь из лавки. Он бежал изо всех сил, бежал, бежал — и оставался на месте, не двигаясь ни на дюйм! Набу тянул руки к двери, вытягиваясь так сильно, словно пролезал под стрехой крыши — и не мог достать двери. Ужас и паника захлестнули его с горлом, колени его ослабли, и он бухнулся на земляной пол, ожидая смерти.  
Через какое-то время он осознал, что его никто не спешит ни есть, ни насиловать. Слышался только уютный, совсем не злой смех. Набу обернулся и увидел, что смеялся странный человек.   
— Смешно тебе, да? А по сопатке?! — разозлился Набу.  
Тут же его словно наковальней прибило — что-то тяжелое обрушилось на грудь, да так, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Набу беззвучно корчился на земле, пытаясь позвать на помощь, да хотя бы просто заорать — но не мог, в горло словно вбился шерстяной носок, и вместо воплей выходило тихое мычание. Когда голова помутнела от удушья, наковальня исчезла. Набу судорожно вдохнул воздух и принялся кашлять.  
— Ты тоже так сможешь, — пообещал человек, перегнувшись через прилавок и глядя на него сверху вниз. Сейчас сатанинское притяжение куда-то исчезло, во взгляде светилось только... любопытство? Набу не стал углубляться в раздумья, но ухватился за последнюю реплику.  
— Что значит, "я тоже так смогу"?  
— А то и значит. Держи одежду и выметайся отсюда, — дружелюбно сказал странный человек. Странно, но пожелание уходить прозвучало не угрожающе, а очень спокойно.   
— То есть, как это выметайся? Вы тут со мной всякого натворили, а теперь говорите "выметайся"? — возмущался Набу, одновременно споро натягивая холщовые портки и рубаху. Те подошли ему так хорошо, словно на него и шились.   
В лавку вошли дама с пажем, и человек зашикал на него, на глазах превращаясь в самого обыкновенного услужливого портного. Набу не понял, как это произошло, но уже через секунду он стоял на улице перед закрытой дверью, в дешевой, но прочно пошитой одежде, и перевернутый вверх тормашками. Мысленно, разумеется. 

Потом, когда Набу вспоминал ту самую первую встречу, он понимал, что колдун просто не мог поступить иначе, как вытолкать его за дверь. Если бы он приказал никуда не выходить, Набу бы послушался — но до конца дней сомневался бы, а действительно ли нужно ему учиться у колдуна? Его ли это жизненный путь?   
Тогда, побродив по Лондону пару дней, он вернулся в лавку портного — сам, без малейшего принуждения со стороны. И сам сказал: "Я тоже хочу делать всякие штуки, как вы". Походив и навидавшись всякого, он понял, что эта реальность, в которой привык жить, ничего интересного предложить ему не может. А вот сатанинский человек ничего плохого, по сути, не сделал, зато подцепил на крючок любопытства и обещаний. Взвесив "за" и "против", Набу подумал, что хуже не будет, пусть даже его душа обречена гореть в аду, если верить священникам. И выбрал колдуна. Наверное, у него хотя бы кормежка будет регулярная, рассуждал он тогда.  
Насчет "хуже не будет" он несколько ошибался. Но ни разу не пожалел.

Первое, что сказал ему колдун, было:  
— Найди свое место.  
Набу сидел в кухне на втором этаже лавки и сыто отдувался после хорошей тарелки каши. Жилище тут было интересное — увешанное пучками разных трав, уставленное склянками и колбами. В некоторых из них плескались жидкости ядовитых цветов. Набу уже успел сунуть туда нос, и после одной такой склянки он крепко чихал минуты три, отчего в голове сделалось просветление. Впрочем, продержалось оно недолго, Набу тут же понюхал следующую пробирку, за каковым занятием и застал его колдун — и тут же воткнул ему в руки тарелку с кашей.  
В углу стояла голландская печь, выложенная изразцами. На каждой плитке был рисунок, но пока Набу не успел их рассмотреть. Он записал себе в памяти "посмотреть изразцы" на будущее. Читать и писать он умел — сам научился. Может, колдун разглядел в нем именно эти таланты? Наверное, да, ведь всем могущественным людям нужен помощник. Хоть лорд-портной совсем не выглядел могущественным, но Набу не сомневался в этом. Одна та "наковальня" чего стоит!  
— А как я найду свое место? И что оно такое? — посыпались вопросы.  
— Ну, походи по дому, погляди, — уклончиво ответил колдун, садясь за стол и начиная перебирать какие-то сушеные палочки.  
Набу почесал затылок и пошел гулять по дому. Кроме кухни, на втором этаже оказались еще три комнаты: спальня колдуна, комната явно для гостей и огромная библиотека, которая насмерть поразила воображение Набу великолепными стеллажами, битком набитыми книгами. В комнате у окна стояли еще кресло и небольшой столик — а кроме них, из мебели не было ничего. Остальное место занимали книги. Книги заполняли все стены от потолка до пола, стояли стопками и громоздились кучами на полу, оставляя лишь узкие проходы.   
Набу прошел по одному такому "пролазу" до кресла. На столике лежала раскрытая книга. Кое-как, по слогам, он прочитал: "Нам требуется все наше время, чтобы победить идиотизм в себе..." Он ахнул от восторга. Это его добило. Набу решил, что вот оно — его место.  
— Мое место в библиотеке! — возгласил он, вбежав обратно на кухню.  
— Н—да? — поднял брови колдун.  
— А разве нет?  
— Ну, ты близок к истине. Но тебе нужно найти не просто место, где тебе нравится, а место твоей силы. Когда ты сидишь на таком месте, то обретаешь новые силы в себе, просто потому, что находишься на нем. Попробуй еще раз. Ты должен решить эту задачу сам.  
— Хороша задача, — буркнул Набу. — Сделай то, не знаю, что.  
— Привыкай, — мягко и немного ехидно улыбнулся колдун. — Что, слабо?  
— Мне слабо?! — возмутился Набу. — И ничего подобного!  
Он повернулся и потопал по коридору. Через пару шагов решимость утихла, и Набу задумался. Что там сказал колдун? "Сидеть на месте силы?" Набу плюхнулся там, где стоял. Посидел немного, ничего не понял. Передвинулся на шаг вперед, тоже посидел. Снова ничего такого не почувствовал. Таким образом он обсидел все комнаты, начиная с коридора и заканчивая кухней, потратив на это целый день. В библиотеке он провел больше всего времени, потому что приходилось двигать стопки книжек. На первый этаж он не спускался, там крутились посетители с продавцами, под ногами у них не рассидишься. Как и следовало ожидать, никакого места силы он не обнаружил.   
На больших напольных часах в коридоре гулко пробило одиннадцать вечера. Набу был голоден, сердит и расстроен. Этот колдун явно издевался над ним. Набу, выкарабкавшись из шкафа в хозяйской спальне — он там проверял, нет ли места силы, — поплелся в кухню. Найдя краюху хлеба с сыром, он погрыз их всухомятку, после чего, надутый пуще тучи, пошел в библиотеку и свалился спать рядом с креслом у окна.  
Утром он проснулся от легкого пинка — колдун стоял над ним, держа стакан молока и печенье. Набу, еще не вполне проснувшийся, обрадовался, потянулся было к еде. Но хозяин аккуратно отвел молоко с печеньем в сторону.  
— Вообще-то, это мое.  
Набу снова надулся. В животе заурчало.  
— На кухне тебя ждет омлет с горячим шоколадом, — добавил колдун, слегка улыбаясь.  
Набу рванул туда, сшибая стопки книжек. И правда, настоящий горячий шоколад! Вот это да! Пахло обалдеть, как вкусно — прямо как в кондитерской, мимо которых он обожал проходить. Он первый раз в жизни пил шоколад, и напиток оказался потрясающим. Омлет с колбасой и помидорами тоже превзошел все ожидания.  
— Фкуфнотифя! — проорал он с набитым ртом, когда колдун вошел в кухню.  
— Рад слышать, — откликнулся тот. — Ну-с, поздравляю.  
Набу нахмурился и, прожевав кусок, недоверчиво воззрился на колдуна.  
— Опять издеваетесь?  
— Нисколько. Ты нашел свое место. Поздравляю. Теперь я беру тебя в обучение. И меня зовут Аристарх.  
— То есть, как это я его нашел? — поразился Набу.  
— Видишь ли, в осуществлении каких-то желаний, решений задач и вообще по жизни работает некое правило, — неторопливо начал объяснять колдун. — Надо желать и не желать одновременно.   
Набу похлопал ресницами.  
— Смотри, вчера ты проделал большую работу, проверил все места. Заодно собрал своей задницей пыль и паутину даже там, где я уже давно отчаялся навести порядок, и за это тебе спасибо, — хмыкнул колдун.  
Набу густо покраснел. До него дошло, насколько глупо выглядели его ползания по дому.  
— Но я не про то, — продолжил Аристарх. — Вспомни, в конце дня ты, обыскав все, что мог, устал и просто позволил своему телу решить за тебя, правильно? Так вот, в этот самый момент у тебя было следующее состояние: ты и хотел выполнить задачу, и не хотел, потому что вроде как сдался. Но желание решить проблему было сильнее, кроме того, телом и умом ты считал ее нужной для себя. Потому что ненужные ты, хоть тресни, не выполнишь; об этом будет отдельный разговор. Так вот, доверясь своей интуиции, ты пошел в библиотеку и заснул там, куда тебя привело тело. Бинго. Вывод: позволяй своей интуиции поработать за тебя. Чаще всего это полезно.  
— Так что же, ползать было не обязательно?  
— Обязательно.  
Набу теперь вообще ничего не понимал.  
— Дело в том, что твой каторжный труд был направлен на решение задачи. Ты о ней думал, ты сделал все, что мог, вернее, все, что считал возможным. Это было твое путешествие.  
— Какое путешествие? По занозистым доскам? Ну, зашибись попутешествовал. Теперь, как Марко Поло, я должен написать толстые тома "Мои ползучие путешествия или как я обсиживал дом портного", да?  
Аристарх промолчал, тонко улыбаясь.  
— И, кстати, почему ты портной? У тебя тут склянки стоят, травы висят, это больше аптекарю подходит. Да имя еще такое, греческое.   
— Не всегда образ соответствует содержимому, — туманно ответил колдун.  
Набу плюнул и решил доедать омлет молча. Ладно бы молчали, не отвечая, так нет, же, отвечают так, что мозги набекрень. Ну его. Хотя, наверное, если он маг, то и должен разговаривать загадками. Набу вздохнул и рискнул обратиться с еще одним вопросом.  
— Аристарх, слушай, а чем я буду у тебя заниматься? Не задарма же ты кормить меня будешь?  
— О, работу я тебе найду, не волнуйся.

Так вот и получилось, что Набу нагрузили работой по дому: уборка дома, включая отхожие места, мойка посуды, стирка и всякое прочее. Да плюс еще он помогал продавцам, носил им отрезы, булавки и что попросят. Да еще, к тому же, вечерами, падая с ног, он обязательно шел в библиотеку и читал по паре страниц. На третьей-четвертой он засыпал — и неизменно располагался у кресла. Аристарх дал ему матрас и подушку, пообещав потом, что научит видеть места силы самостоятельно. В неделю был один выходной, который Набу проводил в библиотеке.  
Зимой казнили короля. Набу заранее отпросился у Аристарха — тот почему-то не пожелал смотреть, — и с утра пораньше побежал к Банкетному Дому. Объявили, что казнь пройдет там. Январь был холодный, малоснежный. Набу оделся потеплее, но все равно мерз. Прискакав к Дому, он обнаружил, что не один такой умный, и народу уже набилось много. Набу пропихался через толпу и выпал в первый ряд, прямо к солдатам, чуть не ткнувшись носом в блестящую кирасу. Гвардеец грозно повел бровями. Набу отскочил назад, за спиной заворчали. Но тут вывели короля, и бурчание прекратилось.  
Воцарилась полная тишина. Казнили не кого-нибудь, а короля. Еще никогда такого не случалось. Вся гражданская война, все стычки между шотландцами, ирландцами и англичанами, все эти епископские войны, все драки пуритан и католиков — сегодня все подходило к своему венцу. И люди словно боялись сами себя, осознав, насколько далеко зашли. Все-таки король был в сознании людей кем-то вроде полубога. Властитель судеб сегодня отдавал свою судьбу в чужие руки.  
Деревянный помост оградили чисто символическими перилами. Король Карл Первый был в белоснежной рубашке, черных брюках и черном плаще. Палач — во всем черном и в черном колпаке, который полностью скрывал лицо, оставляя только прорезь. В руке он держал могучий топор, лезвие сияло холодными бликами.   
День был пасмурный, дул ветер. Набу ежился, но не сдавался, и продолжал смотреть. Король снял плащ и убрал волосы, спадавшие до плеч, под белую шапочку, чтобы те не мешали топору. Он смотрел на толпу совершенно непередаваемым взглядом. Боль, отчаяние, искренняя растерянность, и в то же время — твердая решимость оставаться королем до конца, что включало в себя стойкое и хладнокровное поведение. Тонкие пальцы его слегка подрагивали.   
Короля подвели к плахе — горизонтальному широкому брусу, высотой до колен. Карл Первый встал на колени и лег на него грудью так, что голова высовывалась из-за края плахи. Толпа затаила дыхание. Палач занял позицию и поднял топор. Блеск лезвия, свист — и страшный стук в деревянном ведре. Люди единодушно издали долгий полувздох, полустон, жуткий в своем единении; казалось, что мучительно вздохнул какой-то левиафан, испуская дух.  
Обезглавленное тело свалилось с плахи шеей к толпе. Набу четко видел аккуратный красный срез с белыми пятнами костей. Из перерезанных артерий хлестала кровь, заливая доски помоста. Палач поднял голову за волосы и показал толпе. При этом полагалось произносить слова "Вот голова предателя!" — но человек в черном так ничего и не сказал, видимо, так же подавленный масштабом деяния. Мертвые глаза смотрели в толпу, в них стыло удивление. С кончиков черных волос капала кровь.

Аристарх попросил ничего ему не рассказывать, так что пришлось, давясь словами, излагать легенды о казни короля кухаркам, продавцам в лавке да клиентам, жадным до новостей. На пару дней он превратился в знаменитость, и тут уж оторвался, не привирая ни капли, передавая только факты, но делая это так вдохновенно, что все дослушивали до конца даже по четвертому-пятому разу, не прерывая.  
Тем временем, колдун все никак не начинал его учить. Он ограничивался тем, что поручал работу по дому, покупки на рынке и прочую домашнюю муть. В библиотеку Набу бегал по своей воле, на этом обучение и ограничивалось. В общем-то, он знал, что так же обучались мастеровые во всех цехах и гильдиях, но ведь прошел уже год! Ремесленники хотя бы подсматривали за мастерами, но за Аристархом решительно ничего не получалось подсмотреть. Все, что он делал — это шил платья или химичил со склянками. Иногда к нему приходили какие-то важные люди, он шушукался с ними — Набу никогда не удавалось их подслушать, — и все! Ноль знаний! Ноль образования! И тем более никаких чародейств!  
Пришло лето. В театре "Глобус" ставили новый спектакль. Набу очень хотелось попасть туда, но у него не было денег на билет. Ведь колдун ему не платил. В театр можно было попасть бесплатно, но хотелось сесть на хорошее место.  
Набу решил воспользоваться одним из ценных навыков, которым уже год или около того не пользовался — воровством. В субботу днем, когда Аристарх работал в библиотеке, он прошмыгнул в спальню и обыскал ящики комода. Деньги нашлись почти сразу. Набу подавил искушение взять побольше, и вытащил из свертка пару медяков, один — на билет, и один — на какую-нибудь вкусноту вроде поджаренных с луком устриц, обычное лакомство лондонской голытьбы.  
На следующий день, его законный выходной, он предупредил хозяина, что идет на спектакль и, весело насвистывая, отправился по июньскому солнышку на другой берег Темзы.   
Пройдя через мост, он направился в переулок, чтобы сократить дорогу. Через минуту он пожалел об этом, потому что навстречу ему вышли долговязые, жилистые мальчишки — это оказались его старшие братья, о которых он и думать забыл. Набу почувствовал, что попал в ловушку. На солнце нашло облако, тень упала на мостовую, стены переулка словно сжались теснее.  
— Гляди-ка, кто это такой гладкий идет? — начал один.  
— Да в чистенькой одежде! — добавил второй брат.  
— Целый год не давал о себе знать, а теперь явился!  
— Поди, при деньгах! Эй, мелкий, делиться надо со старшими!  
Набу пустился наутек, но разбойные братья быстро нагнали его и повалили наземь, гогоча и насмехаясь.  
— А что ж у тебя, два медяка только? А где остальное? Врешь!  
Тут же его прохлопали быстрые сильные руки, вывернув карманы, прощупав каждый лоскут ткани. Не найдя больше ничего, пацаны разочарованно пнули его и ушли, оставив валяться в грязи.  
— Нахер нам нужен такой брат! Тьфу!  
Набу ничего не мог поделать, но слезы лились сами. Прощай, спектакль, прощай, хороший день. Все-таки за год благополучной жизни он уже успел отвыкнуть от такой реальности. А больше всего жгло то, что все его приобретенные знания из книжек Аристарха совершенно не пригодились — он и не вспомнил о них. Бока болели, на душе скребли кошки.  
Утерев слезы и высморкав нос на стенку, Набу заставил себя подняться и пойти — обратно к учителю. К братьям бы он не вернулся в любом случае.  
Сначала каждый шаг высекал искры боли во всем теле, но чуть погодя он приноровился ковылять так, чтобы ныло поменьше. К сожалению, боль в душе умерить таким образом не выходило. Как нарочно, снова развиднелось, и солнце ласково грело затылок — словно тоже издевалось.  
Зайдя с черного хода, в доме он, стараясь не попадаться на глаза ни колдуну, ни продавцам, бочком прокрался в кладовку, там кое-как вытерся и переоделся в чистое. Испачканное белье и одежду он побросал в корзину для прачки. Аристарх отличался тем, что у него была отдельная комната, где стояла большая железная ванна. Воду приходилось нагревать в кухне и носить туда в больших ведрах. Набу молился, чтобы колдун куда-нибудь делся на это время и не заметил бы синяков.  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, он постарался выпрямиться и шагать так, словно был абсолютно здоров. Так было еще больнее, чем ковылять. Впрочем, все надежды скрыть происшествие рухнули, едва Аристарх высунулся из библиотеки и спросил:  
— А что это ты рано? И почему у тебя синяк под глазом?  
— Я у тебя деньги украл! — не выдержал и выпалил невпопад Набу.  
— Это я знаю. А что дальше случилось?  
— Братья дальше случились, побили... Подожди-ка! То есть, как это ты знал?! — возмутился Набу. — Знал и не остановил! Что же, и братьев ты моих подговорил, да?!  
— Ну да, больно надо мне, большому дядьке, отыскивать в трущобах твоих братьев и поручать им отметелить тебя в отместку за... сколько ты взял? Пару медяков? — хмыкнул Аристарх. — Самому не смешно? А насчет того, почему не остановил, будет ответный вопрос: "А смысл?"  
— Что значит, смысл? Тогда всего этого не случилось бы!  
— Да, и это произошло бы в другой раз, и кто знает, не с худшими ли последствиями. Так, я устал стоять, заходи сюда. Давай сядем и поговорим.  
Набу проковылял в библиотеку и уселся по-турецки на "своем месте". Он до сих пор не знал, чем же оно отличалось от прочих, но не спорил с Аристархом в таких вопросах. Колдун угнездился в своем кресле и погрузился в молчание. Набу начал ерзать на матрасе, заранее представляя скучную лекцию про мораль. Мать вбивала мораль тапком, а учителю следовало покарать его словом, так он себе представлял воспитание. Для начала Аристарх подал ему стакан морса.  
— На, вкуси яду.   
Набу недоверчиво взял стакан и глотнул немного прохладного, вкусного напитка. Никаких страшных последствий это не вызвало.  
— Прежде всего, хочу спросить: что говорила тебе мать про воровство?  
"Началось", — тоскливо подумал Набу и ответил:  
— Ну, что это грешно против Бога, что за это будет страшное наказание...  
— Насчет Бога и понятия греха мы поспорим в следующий раз, а вот про наказание давай сейчас. Я смотрю, мать тебя верно воспитывала. Теперь смотри: вот ты взял деньги, дальше ты встретился с братьями, они тебя поколотили и ограбили. Тебе не кажется, что здесь есть связь?  
— Ну если вы их подговорили!  
— Смею заверить, что нет, — улыбнулся Аристарх. — Подговорил их ты.  
— Здрасте-приехали. Как это, я!  
— А вот так. Тебе с детства вбивали определенные понятия, правильно? В частности, что за воровство полагается наказание. В тот момент, когда ты брал деньги, ты точно знал, что это нехорошо. Ты настолько точно это знал, что уверился: должно последовать наказание. Тебе же было неловко, когда ты вынимал деньги? Наверняка же думал: "Аристарх ничего плохого мне не сделал, кормил и одевал, а я у него беру деньги..." Да? Было такое? Звоночек от совести?  
Набу рассматривал грязные ногти на своих ногах. Он весь горел от стыда и смущения. Колдун молчал, явно ожидая ответа. Набу набрал воздуху и выдавил из себя:  
— Было...  
— Ну вот. А реальность штука зловредная. Она выполняет все наши пожелания, причем именно так, как мы хотим. По-настоящему хотим, а не как себе воображаем. Причем, погляди, как быстро пришла твоя расплата, буквально и получаса не минуло. Это, кстати говоря, признак твоих способностей. А теперь подумай и скажи, какой вывод?  
Набу честно поскрипел мозгами и предположил:  
— Что у магов не должно быть совести?  
Аристарх густо захохотал.  
— Ну, если ты хочешь плохо кончить, как некоторые, то да, вывод можно сделать такой. А я бы хотел немного на другое обратить внимание. Давай посмотрим на ситуацию так: у тебя было желание пойти на спектакль, но не было денег на хорошее место. Заметим, что бесплатно ты тоже мог попасть без проблем, но выбрал сложный вариант. Итак, вопрос в деньгах. Как их достать? Какие возможности? Кроме "украсть", это ты уже использовал.  
— Ну... заработать...  
— Прямо сейчас ты не можешь устроиться на работу.  
— Взять в долг у ростовщика.  
— Тебе пришлось бы отдавать с процентами.  
— Пойти в театр бесплатно?  
— Но тогда у тебя было бы плохое место!  
— Я не знаю! — надулся Набу.  
— А просто попросить тебе в голову не пришло?  
— То есть, как... просто попросить? У тебя?  
— У меня, да. Я бы тебе с удовольствием дал пару медяков. Или даже сам бы пошел в театр, если бы ты меня пригласил. Но ты же не приглашал.  
— Я? Тебя? Как взрослый взрослого, пригла... — Набу аж захлебнулся. В его голове никак не укладывалось, что ученик может вот так запанибрата пригласить учителя куда-нибудь. Учитель, колдун — это нечто совершенно обособленное и витающее в своем грозном мире. А тут его — в театр, на балаган. Ну невозможно же!  
— Э, понятие "взрослый-ребенок" и "учитель-ученик" вообще ни при чем в данном случае. Так вот, вернемся к нашим баранам. То есть, к тебе, — подпустил шпильку Аристарх. — Магом является тот, кто разумно использует нужные ресурсы в нужное место и время. У тебя был такой ресурс, как я. Ты предпочел использовать меня таким образом, что сам себе изобрел наказание. У каждого поступка есть последствия, причем эти последствия мы же и придумываем.   
Аристарх помолчал, ожидая, пока сказанное уложится в голове у Набу.  
— А теперь марш на кухню, тебя там картошка давно ждет. Почистишь картошку, возьмешься за бобы. После бобов — за рыбу, выпотрошишь и положишь обратно в лед. Понял? Вперед!  
Набу поплелся, куда велено. На душе оставалось гадкое ощущение, что колдун читал его мысли. Откуда он узнал про "учитель-ученик"?  
— Да это у тебя на лбу было написано! — крикнули из библиотеки.  
Набу сплюнул и перекрестился. Сзади снова вкусно захохотали.

В день, когда ему стукнуло шестнадцать лет, Набу стоял в ванной перед зеркалом — причем на специальной подставочке, что следовало заметить особо, — и щупал кожу на подбородке. Та оставалась девственно гладкой, как и в двенадцать лет. Набу потрогал грудь, подмышки, даже мошонку — ни единого волоса. Рост его оставался все таким же на протяжении многих лет, а ведь мальчишки во дворе, которых он помнил мелкими, уже давно перегнали его, став выше и бородатей. Некоторые вообще говорили басом. А у него голос оставался вроде не детским, но и не взрослым, непонятного какого-то тембра. Подставочка под ногами причиняла дополнительные страдания — он до сих пор ведь не доставал до зеркала, как ребенок! А он не ребенок! Ему целых шестнадцать лет!  
Ночью ему снился жаркий сон про девушек. Проснулся он с ноющими яйцами и вставшим членом, и пришлось утром в ванной подрочить себе, пока никто не видел. Но ведь этот самый сучий член был маленький! Ма-лень-кий! Ну как можно понравиться женщине, если ты ростом едва по грудь нормальному мужику! И даже бороды нет! Кошмар!  
Все тлен. Жизнь несправедлива. Набу, страдальчески помычав, спрыгнул с подставки и потопал к учителю в библиотеку.  
— Аристарх, — решительно сказал он. — Есть проблема.  
— М-м? — колдун отвлекся от книжки и полуденного чая.  
— Почему я до сих пор, как двенадцатилетний?  
— Ну, я бы так не сказал, — неопределенно ответил учитель, возвращаясь к книжке.  
— Я хочу женщину! — собравшись с духом, выпалил Набу.  
— Ну и в чем проблема?  
— Как в чем?! — поперхнулся Набу. — Я не могу!  
— Кто сказал, что не можешь? — Аристарх перелистнул страницу.  
— Я сказал!  
— Дурак, значит.  
— Оторвись от своей книжки и выслушай меня!  
— Я тебя оч-чень внимательно слушаю, — промурлыкал колдун, разглядывая какую-то картинку в книжке.  
Набу чувствовал себя закипающим чайником. От злости у него так сжало горло, что говорить не получалось. Он издал какой-то булькающий звук.  
— Да неужели? А ты вообще пробовал? — тут же отреагировал Аристарх, на сей раз вонзаясь в него взглядом. — Нет, конечно. А вопишь тут, ауру портишь. Вот и топай в бордель, попробуй. Я тебе ничего не запрещаю, если ты до сих пор не заметил.  
Набу остыл почти сразу. Теперь им владел не гнев, но другое чувство.  
— Я боюсь, — грустно сказал он.  
— Еще раз спрашиваю, ты пробовал? Нет. Значит, никакого смысла бояться.  
— Ну, как же нет. Меня проститутки на смех поднимут. Я же маленький... А ты можешь дать мне волшебное зелье? Чтобы превратиться в красавца мужчину и вообще!..  
— Концепции роста и вообще внешности в мире магов означают всего лишь концепции роста и внешности, — загадочно проговорил Аристарх. — Ладно, дам я тебе один адресок и деньги на первый визит, так проще будет. Не бойся, там девушки надежные. Сам проверял. Зелье тоже сейчас будет. Самое волшебное-разволшебное.  
Учитель пошел в кухню, порылся там в шкафчиках и выудил темно-синюю склянку, покрытую пылью. Бережно обтерев и положив в мешочек, он дал ее Набу со словами:  
— Осторожнее с этим. Зелье очень сильное, глотка вполне достаточно! Как выпьешь, будешь, как конь! Как буйный сатир! Как могучий берсерк!   
Аристарх жег его чернющими очами, но спустя четыре года Набу уже не боялся, а внимал с восторгом и трепетом. Склянку он принял так осторожно, словно то был дар богов.

На бумажку с адреском Набу не дышал почти неделю. Он смотрел на нее и не дышал. Потом откладывал в свою шкатулку и снова начинал вдыхать и выдыхать. Страшно было — не передать. Он боялся всего: смеха над его маленькими размерами (во всех смыслах), пренебрежения (ведь он не очень-то симпатичный и мужественный), а пуще всего дрожал при мысли, что в нужный момент у него не встанет. Это же самый жуткий облом, какой можно представить! Набу гладил пальцем мешочек с деньгами, вздыхал и уходил куда-нибудь — отнести белье прачке или помочь продавцу на первом этаже. Но коварная бумажка медленно, упорно подтачивала его силы. Вот же оно, на тарелочке лежит, только взять осталось!   
Наконец, через неделю после того разговора, в воскресенье, соблазн окреп настолько, что передавил страх. Набу тщательно вымылся, оделся в чистое, повесил мешочек с деньгами и драгоценной склянкой за пазуху и пошел по заветному адресу на Ковент-Гарден, который за неделю мучений впечатался в его память намертво.  
Летом темнело поздно, и сумерки тянулись долго. Набу шел мимо фонарщиков, зажигавших свет на медленно темневших улицах, мимо важных господ и школяров, мимо смеющихся парочек. Выйдя на площадь, где он впервые встретился с Аристархом, Набу невольно вспомнил кражу и то, как он прятался под прилавком, не понимая, что происходит. Тогда он еще не знал, насколько терпелив и умен его учитель, насколько добр даже к назойливым клиентам портной лавки. Тогда он пугался его горбатого носа и жгучих черных глаз — а сейчас давно уже привык. Почти как к родному. Вот если бы у него был такой отец...  
Воспоминания чуть отвлекли от нервной дрожи, но тут же мимо него прошла, шурша юбками, чернявая красотка и обожгла смешливым взглядом. Набу облился потом, сбился с шагу — и обнаружил, что стоит в шаге от борделя. У него перехватило дыхание.  
"Ладно!" — сам себе приказал Набу. — "Вот сейчас ты пьешь волшебное зелье и вперед! Конь сильномогучий! Безумный берсерк! Понял? Понял! Да-вай!"  
Он откупорил бутылочку, выпил ровно один глоток, не рискуя преступить совет Аристарха, и прислушался к себе. Внутри него что-то раскручивалось, что-то горячее и мощное. Набу почувствовал небывалый прилив сил. Заткнув пробку и вернув склянку за пазуху, он решительно взялся за ручку двери...  
И очутился в узком коридоре. Здесь тоже царил полумрак, но не серо-синий, как на сумеречной улице, а уютный, желто-красный. Стены тут завесили бордовыми тканями, а стекла светильников были забраны разноцветными стеклами. Набу стоял на пороге новой жизни, а навстречу ему шла женщина невообразимой красоты. Светлые волосы спадали волнами на пышные груди, едва прикрытые рубашкой, белая кожа светилась фарфором, а в разрезе красной юбки сверкали полные бедра. Богиня подошла к нему и наклонилась, подставив великолепную грудь прямо к носу Набу. Тот сглотнул.   
— Чего тебе, мальчик? — мурлыкнула она небесным голоском.  
— Мне бы... мне бы... — взгляд не в силах был оторваться от божественных грудей. Дар речи куда-то пропал.  
— Ты к кухарке? Или к нашей главной?  
— Вообще-то, я к вам пришел, как клиент! — оскорбительные намеки "к кухарке" надавили на больное место. Набу отвлекся от рубашки и сердито посмотрел на красотку.  
Женщина заломила черненую бровь и протянула:  
— Клие-ент, а заплатить-то сможешь?  
Набу молча вытащил кошелек из-за пазухи и внушительно звякнул монетами. Выражение лица красотки тут же сменилось на ласковое.  
— Вижу, можешь... И кое-что другое сможешь, это уж точно! — она мягко засмеялась и выпрямилась, чуть не мазнув грудью по лицу Набу. — Ну, пойдем. Выберешь себе по вкусу. У нас всякие есть, и рыженькие, и беленькие, и даже с далекой Персии! Тебе восточные должны понравиться, ты у нас симпатичный южанин...   
"Симпатичный!" Набу следовал за ней и смотрел, как прикованный, на мерно колышущиеся крутые бедра. Что эта женщина ворковала, он не слышал, слишком занятый своим набухающим членом и стремительно пустеющей головой.  
Красотка вывела его в небольшую комнатку, где сидели в креслах и на диванчиках томные дамы. Глаза разбегались — тут, действительно, выбор был, да еще какой. И кудрявые, и златовласые северянки, и кареглазые смуглянки, и все, как на подбор, полураздеты и хороши несказанно!   
— У нас сегодня клиент! — объявила красотка и шикарным жестом указала на Набу.  
— Ой, какой молодой совсем!  
— Да какой хорошенький!  
— Крошка!  
— Южненький, наверное, горяченький! — защебетали красотки, слетаясь к нему, как мухи на мед. Они все шутили над ним, хохотали и дергали за уши, игриво щупали в стыдных местах, маяча ослепительными грудями и бедрами. Набу сначала обиделся было на "крошка", спазм страха прокатился холодной волной, но карусель прелестей перед глазами сделала свое дело — он просто перестал думать и совершенно потерялся, не зная, как поступать дальше.  
— Ой, девочки, да вы его совсем смутили! — низким, бархатным голосом пропела рыжая, становясь перед ним на колени, так что ее веснушчатое лицо оказалось вровень с Набу. — Мальчик, а тебе сколько лет?  
— Шестнадцать.  
— А выглядишь намного моложе! Это хорошо, потом долго стареть не будешь, — улыбнулась рыжая. — Ну, пойдем со мной?  
Она смотрела так ласково, так нежно, а веснушки так сильно казались россыпью солнечных зайчиков, что Набу с готовностью кивнул и взял ее за руку. Рыжая, поднявшись на ноги, повела за собой, уже по другому коридору, в одну из комнат.  
Небольшая комната — тут, похоже, все было миниатюрным, подчеркивая интим и укромность, — имела внутри себя большую кровать, зеркало и ковер. Кроме этого, больше ничего. Стены тут тоже обили красными тканями, а постельное белье сверкало белизной.   
Рыжая снова встала на колени, давая Набу прекрасный вид на свою грудь в обрамлении белых кружев. Кожа на груди была белая и светилась матово, а на плечах сверкала густая россыпь веснушек. Она вообще вся была, как солнышко.  
— У тебя первый раз? — мягко спросила она. Набу кивнул.  
— Меня Матильдой зовут, если желаешь знать мое имя, — сказала она, сноровисто развязывая шнуровку на брюках. Рубашку Набу снял сам, едва не порвав ворот. Увидев член, уже давно готовый, Матильда подняла рыжие брови в приятном удивлении.  
— А неплохой инструмент, знаешь ли! Я-то ожидала меньшего. Пожалуй, тебе действительно шестнадцать лет...  
И она коснулась — о Боже! — своими изящными пальцами — о черт! — его члена. Набу ахнул. Рыжая с улыбкой провела ладонью вверх-вниз, большим пальцем размазав капельку смазки, которая выделилась на покрасневшей головке. Набу зажмурился. Ощущения были неописуемые, он чувствовал, что оказался в раю. Горячая проволока прошила по позвоночнику, и внизу что-то взорвалось. Он охнул, открыл глаза и увидел, что на рубашке у рыжей стекают вязкие белые капли. Набу жутко смутился и с извинениями начал вытирать ткань — руками. Матильда смеялась.  
— Ничего, все хорошо, — мурлыкнула она, гладя его по щеке. — Но знай, девственность ты еще не потерял. Давай пойдем на кровать? Немного отдохнем и поедем дальше?  
Набу с жаром закивал.

Ранним утром он вернулся домой в расчудесном настроении и жутко голодный. Денег у него хватило на целую ночь, и чего только они с Матильдой не вытворяли! Набу на ходу вспоминал и краснел. А рыжей, кажется, понравилось. Во всяком случае, она взяла с него обещание вернуться.  
Аристарх встретил его на кухне. Он перебирал на столе какие-то очередные ягоды.   
— Ну-с, и как прошло, молодой человек?  
— Ух! Ох! — только и смог сказать Набу, рисуя руками в воздухе волнистые контуры. — Такая! Такое! Ах!  
— Понятно с тобой все, — усмехнулся колдун. — Вон кастрюля картошки.   
— Ох, спасибо, Аристарх! Огромнющее! Век буду благодарен! — Набу в приливе чувств прижал руки к груди.  
— Да что уж там, помог, как мужчина мужчине, — но видно было, что учителю понравилась его искренняя благодарность.   
Набу от этого "мужчина мужчине" взлетел просто до небес. Он быстро навернул себе огромную порцию картошки и сожрал ее едва ли не в секунду, как голодный кот какого-нибудь мышонка. Гладя сытый живот и просто-таки лучась от умиротворения, он спросил:  
— Учитель... А что за зелье ты мне дал? Так подействовало, ну так просто, ну вообще!  
— Зелье-то? — колдун хитро глянул. — Так водичка с сахаром.  
Набу клацнул челюстями.  
— Во... водичка?!  
Аристарх захохотал.

После этого пошли уроки — Набу научился видеть ауру, и путешествовать в астральном теле, и курить особый дымок, и прочие магические дела. Он вживую побывал в Индии, и в Греции, второй родине Аристарха, и даже в Китае, который отгораживался от соседей не только могучей, бесконечной стеной, но и стеной в дипломатических отношениях — которую, впрочем, быстро сломали англичане. Видел он и Опиумные войны, и Бостонское чаепитие, скакал на пегих лошадях вместе с индейцами. Видел, как обрабатывали поля вьетнамцы, и как рисовали утконосов австралийские аборигены. Видел, как цветут магнолии в Хорватии, и как шьются шубы в России. Летал на планету Зуберон — первую родину Аристарха, ставшую и его родиной на очень долгое время. Бывал и в других мирах, настолько отличавшихся от Земли, что для рассказа потребовались бы тысячи толстых книг.  
При желании Набу смог бы написать целое собрание сочинений об Аристархе и своих путешествиях, начиная с первого: "Как я обсидел дом учителя". Но все как-то не до того было. Тем более, не до того сейчас, когда он присматривал за непоседливыми оболтусами Винсом и Говардом. Способностей у них, конечно, не обнаруживалось ни на грош, если не считать способности наскребать себе на хребет. Зато с ними не приходилось скучать, а за четыреста лет он всякого навидался.


End file.
